Eris the Spider/History
Background Childhood As a child born of rape, Eris was subjected to physical and emotional abuse by her mother almost daily, who saw her as a constant reminder of the rape. Eris would be beaten almost daily and sometimes locked outside of her home. She would barely get any food and all this abuse resulted in her becoming very closed off from others. As she got older, Eris began exploring her genetic memory to learn more about her family history. She would often do so in order to escape the reality of her abuse. She learned that she came from a long line of Gossamer clan ninjas. However, this also resulted in her experiencing the events of her conception - her mother's rape. The trauma was intense and Eris refrained from accessing her genetic memory again. When she could no longer tolerate her mother's abuse, Eris ran off and joined the Gossamer Clan. She trained with them for several years before deserting the clan for unknown reasons and becoming a sword for hire. She took the name Eris and her skills as an assassin eventually earned her the title of "The Goddess of Strife." The Goddess of Strife During a mission, she found herself competing with another assassin named Deathstalker to reach a common target. A rivalry developed between the two on various other jobs and this competition got to the point where their entire focus was on each other rather than their common targets. Eris had the upper hand in many of their first fights because of her natural spider abilities, which prompted Deathstalker to construct a pair of mechanical spider legs to even the playing field. Partway through another job, they eventually formed a partnership together, as Eris pointed out they could be far more effective if they worked towards a common goal than against each other. Though they were both slow to trust each other, the two became a tight-knit team over several years of working together. Eris even revealed to him her real name and her past after he saved her life a second time, which gained him her trust. Deathstalker, in return, told her his real name and childhood as well. While Eris was unaware of this, Deathstalker had developed romantic feelings for her, but he refrained from pursuing them. Despite this, Eris developed a mentor-like relationship with Deathstalker, teaching him many of her skills and passing on her wisdom in the form of proverbs, which often took Deathstalker days to decipher. Death Deathstalker would come to regret this when, during a mission, Eris was critically injured. Though they managed to escape, Eris' wounds were far too severe and any attempt to move her would only worsen her condition. Deathstalker was desperate to help her, but Eris simply asked him to sit and look at the stars with her. Eris commented that while she took on the name of the Greek goddess of chaos and discord, she enjoys moments of peace and serenity from time to time. She silently died from her injuries shortly after, but Deathstalker did not notice this and fell asleep next to her. When he awoke, he sadly discovered she was dead and buried her, not before taking her katanas and carving something into the tree they sat by, using the tree as her grave marker. He sought out the individuals responsible for the conditions of her death and eliminated them in revenge for Eris. He would often visit the spot where he buried her and leave her her favorite flowers, camellias. However, he has not visited her grave recently, likely due to his newest job as Mammoth Mogul's personal bodyguard. Legacy Everytime someone asks Deathstalker where he acquired his weapons, he remarks that he stole them from a Gossamer ninja he killed, to avoid revealing his true relationship with Eris as such information could be exploited as a weakness. He even named his mechanical spider legs after her, calling them the ERIS ARMS. Unbeknownst to Deathstalker, many of Eris' children live on. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z